Problem: Vanessa starts counting at 47, and she counts by fours. If 47 is the 1st number that Vanessa counts. what is the 14th number that she counts?
Explanation: What is the first number that she counts? $47$ What is the second number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&47 + 4 \\ &= 51\end{align*}$ What is the third number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&47 + 4 + 4 \\ &= 47 + (2 \times 4) \\ &= 55\end{align*}$ What is the 14th number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&47 + (13\times4) \\ &= 47 + 52 \\ &= 99\end{align*}$